Piknik
by Jadeile
Summary: RoyHughes, oneshot. Hughes järjestää aina kesäisin piknikkejä ja kutsuu Roynkin mukaan, mutta Roy ei halua tulla, koska Gracia aina katsoo häntä tietäväisen surullisena. Tällä kertaa häntä ei edes kutsuta. Mitä Roy siitä välittää? Hyvä niin... ...Niinhän?


**Disclaimer:** Olkaa onnellisia, en omista Fullmetal Alchemistia.

**

* * *

****Piknik**

Roy pyyhkäisi otsaansa kämmenselällään ja huokaisi raskaasti. Oli heinäkuun puoliväli, mikä tarkoitti aivan liian kuumaa ilmaa toimistossa kököttämiseen. Heinäkuu tarkoitti myös kesälomaa suurimmalle osalle, mutta ei Tulialkemistille, joka työskenteli ihan tavalliseen tapaan vuoden ympäri. Valitettava tosiasia oli, että hänelle ei voinut olla sijaista kesäksi, koska hän oli ainoa laatuaan ja korkeassa asemassa. Tavallisille työntekijöille oli kesäksi tuuraaja, koska heidän hommiaan pystyi hoitamaan kuka hyvänsä koulutuksen saanut. Royn hommia taas ei voinut kukaan muu hoitaa, koska hän oli eversti ja alkemisti. Jälkimmäinen teki tuuraajaan löytämisen vaikeaksi, ensin mainittu taas mahdottomaksi jälkimmäiseen yhdistettynä. Jos Roy olisi ollut pelkästään alkemisti, olisi riittänyt, että hän olisi vain ollut valmis työkutsuun milloin vain, mutta hänen korkea asemansa sen päälle pakotti hänet toimistoon suurimmaksi osaksi aikaa. Hänen täytyi olla kokoajan valmiina tositilanteisiin ja hänen täytyi vahtia itseään alempiarvoisia toimiston puolella heidän papereitaan tarkistamalla. Erittäin kivaa.

Eipä Roylla sen puoleen olisi mitään erityisempää tekemistä ollut kesäksi. Hän ei sattuneesta syystä harrastanut lomamatkoja, eikä hänellä ollut ketään erityistä, jonka kanssa aikaa pitäisi saada vietettyä tavallista enemmän. Jos olisikin, niin kyllä hän saisi vapaata hankittua helposti, mutta koska ei ollut, niin ei hän viitsinyt alkaa ylempiä tahoja vaivaamaan lomilla. Hänellä oli viikonloput, eikä hän tosiasiassa enempää tarvinnutkaan. Sitä paitsi oli paljon hauskempaa vain pinnata töistä jos tuntui siltä, ettei niitä jaksanut tehdä, kuin olla luvallisesti lomalla.

Oli lisäksi eräs toinenkin syy sille, miksei hän hankkinut itselleen lomia. Syy oli eräs henkilö, jonka kanssa Roy kyllä halusi viettää aikaa, mutta jonka perheen kanssa hän mieluummin ei olisi. Tai eihän hänellä mitään ollut Graciaa ja Elysiaa vastaan, mutta hänestä tuntui piinalliselta tunkeilla heidän perheenkeskeisiin juttuihinsa viemään Hughesin huomiota. Roy oli huomannut ne katseet, joita Gracia heihin heitti jos oli paikalla yhtä aikaa. Roy tiesi, että Gracia tiesi hänen tunteistaan Hughesiin, se vain oli ilmeisen läpinäkyvää kyseisen miehen vaimolle. Roy myös kuvitteli, että Hughes saattoi vastata tunteisiin, vaikkei sitä suoraan näyttänytkään. Tai ehkä tämä ei itse tiennyt antavansa sellaisia merkkejä, se ei tulisi yllätyksenä kenellekään. Mutta myös Gracia näytti huomanneen merkit, minkä vuoksi hän katsoi Royn ja Hughesin suuntaan aina surullisena jos oli paikalla katsomassa heidän kanssakäymistään.

Juuri tuon katseen vuoksi Roy vältteli Hughesin perhettä, eikä ottanut osaa piknikkeihin, joita Hughes järjesti perheensä kanssa joka kesä kahden viikon välein.

Hughes tuli aina Royn toimistoon pyytämään Tulialkemistia mukaan, mutta kyseinen alkemisti kieltäytyi poikkeuksetta. Hän oli joskus aiemmin mennytkin mukaan, mutta silloin Gracia oli taas katsonut häntä ja Hughesia sillä tietyllä tavalla, mikä oli tietenkin vaivannut Royta kovasti. Pian hän ei enää tullut heidän piknikeilleen, koska ei kestänyt sitä katsetta.

Aina kun alkoi olla taas eväsretkiaika lähellä, Roy hankki itselleen mahdollisimman ison kasan paperitöitä, joiden varjolla kieltäytyi kutsusta. Tai jos hän ei saanut oikeita papereita, niin hän tekaisi niitä ja vain näytti kiireiseltä. Tietenkin alkemistin sydämeen sattui valehdella päin naamaa hänen parhaalle ystävälleen ja rakkautensa kohteelle, mutta hän ei vain voinut mitään sille, ettei pystynyt nauttimaan niistä retkistä.

Toivottavasti Hughesilla sentään oli hauskaa.

* * *

Oli keskiviikko, kello noin kaksitoista aamulla, kun Hughes saapui Royn toimistoon leveästi hymyillen. Roy nosti kätensä laiskaan tervehdykseen ja nojasi sitten tuolillaan taaksepäin.

"Hei Hughes, tulitkin juuri sopivasti, olen nimittäin hukkua tähän työmäärään ja tauko olisi paikallaan", Roy naurahti rennosti, mutta tunsi syyllisyydenpistoksen siitä, että yli puolet työpöydän papereista oli siinä itse asiassa silmänlumeena, samoin kuin äskeinen lausahdus oli täyttä puppua yhtäkaikki.

"Ai, sinulla sitten töitä piisaa", Hughes kommentoi ja katsoi pöydällä keikkuvia paperipinoja mietteliäänä. Roy nyökkäsi ja venytteli niin, että selkänikamat rutisivat.

"Mitenkäs sinulla on asiat, Hughes?" Roy kysyi Hughesin siirtäessä pöydänkulmalla olleita papereita vähän kauemmas mahtuakseen istumaan kyseiseen kohtaan.

"Ihan hyvin, ei mitään kummempia. Niin, kuulitkos muuten kun Falman…" Hughes alkoi kertoa iloisena, jolloin Roy räpäytti hämmentyneenä silmiään. Eikö tämä kutsunutkaan häntä piknikille? Tai ehkä tämä kysyisi sitten lopuksi, kunhan ensin sai juorut kerrottua. Niin se varmaan oli.

"Oho, kellokin on taas noin paljon! Sinun täytyy varmaan jatkaa töitäsi, jos haluat päästä kotiin vielä tämän päivän aikana. Minäpä tästä lähden häiritsemästä sinua, hei hei!" Hughes lopulta sanoi, selitettyään aikansa. Roy hymyili kohteliaasti ja vilkutti lähtevälle miehelle, mutta heti kun ovi sulkeutui, hän rypisti kulmiaan ja tuijotti pöytäänsä. Hughes ei ollut kutsunut häntä mukaan eväsretkelle, jonka aivan varmasti piti tänään. Miksei? Oliko tämä jo antanut periksi hänen kanssaan? Tajunnut, ettei Roy ikinä tulisi?

Tulialkemisti syöksyi ikkunalleen ja odotti, että Hughes astuisi talosta ulos. Pian mies tulikin, Havoc seuranaan. Roy raotti ikkunaa kuullakseen, mitä he puhuivat.

"…knikille tänään?" Havoc kysyi, sytyttäen tupakkaansa. Hughes naurahti.

"Olemme kyllä menossa, menemme tällä kertaa puistoon. Lähdemme neljän aikoihin", Hughes vastasi iloisen näköisenä. Roy puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja sulki ikkunan, Hughesin hyvästellessä Havocin ja kävellessä tiehensä. Hughes oli todellakin menossa piknikille, eikä ollut sanonut Roylle mitään. Häntä ei ollut kutsuttu.

Tulialkemisti marssi pöytänsä ääreen ja istui tuolilleen. Ei sillä ollut mitään väliä, ettei häntä ollut kutsuttu. Eihän hän kuitenkaan olisi mennyt sinne. Hänhän oli kasannut itselleen ison läjän valetöitäkin siksi, ettei hänen tarvitsisi mennä. Hän ei halunnut mennä. Oli vain hyvä, ettei häntä ollut edes kutsuttu, jotta hänen ei täytyisi potea huonoa omatuntoa sen vuoksi, ettei mennyt.

Roy huomasi puristavansa tuolinsa käsinojia tarpeettoman kovasti. Hän räpäytti silmiään ja kampesi sormensa irti käsinojista, ottaen sitten kynän oikeaan käteensä sen sijaan. Hän siirsi katseensa edessään olevaan paperiin, joka hänen täytyisi täyttää. Hän tuijotti siinä olevaa tekstiä, eikä tajunnut siitä sanaakaan.

Roy pudisti päätään. Hänen pitäisi saada työnsä tehtyä. Hänellä oli oikeastikin tänään jonkin verran töitä, jotka hänen pitäisi saada tehtyä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä ajatella Hughesia nyt, hänen pitäisi olla helpottunut siitä, että tämä oli lähtenyt.

Nyökäten päättäväisesti, Roy kävi käsiksi paperitöihinsä.

* * *

Kello alkoi lähestyä neljää. Itse asiassa se oli nyt 15:48. Roy tiesi sen tarkasti, sillä hän katsoi kelloa minuutin välein. Ei niin, että hänellä olisi ollut jotain syytä katsoa sitä kokoajan, sillä hänellä ei ollut kiire mihinkään. Hän olisi mielellään tänään töissä vähintään kuuteen asti, jotta hänellä olisi alibi. Hän ei ollut menossa neljältä minnekään. Eihän häntä ollut kutsuttu. Ei hän olisi ollut menossa, vaikka hänet olisikin kutsuttu. Hänellä ei siis ollut mitään syytä vahtia kelloa. Ei tasan mitään.

15:49. Miksi hän katsoi kelloa aina silloin, kun minuutti vaihtui? Se oli ärsyttävää. Sitä paitsi hänen työnsä eivät edistyneet enää. Vaikka oikeastaan hänellä ei enää edes ollut kuin ehkä kaksi paperia täyttämättä, sillä hän oli työskennellyt kuin raivopäinen aiemmin tänään. Ei niin, että hän olisi yrittänyt saada työnsä valmiiksi nopeasti. Eihän hänellä ollut mitään syytä. Hänellä olisi vain tylsää, jos häneltä loppuisivat työt ja hänen pitäisi istua tyhjän panttina täällä. Koska hän ei ollut menossa minnekään.

15:50. Vielä kymmenen minuuttia ja Hughes lähtisi perheineen piknikille. Ilman häntä. Vaikka eihän sillä väliä ollut. Lähtisivätköhän he oikeasti tasalta, vai olivatkohan he jo lähteneet? Hughes oli yleensä aina hyvissä ajoin paikalla, minne hyvänsä olikin menossa, joten he mahdollisesti olivat juuri lähdössä, jotta olisivat tasalta puistossa.

15:51. Roylla kestäisi varttitunti ehtiä täältä puistoon, mikäli hän kävelisi. Hölkäten hän olisi perillä kahdeksassa minuutissa. Juosten kestäisi vain nelisen minuuttia, luultavasti vähemmänkin. Vaikka se olisi typerää mennä paikalle kutsumatta ja olla siellä vielä juuri ajoissa. Eikä hän sitä paitsi ollut menossa.

15:52. Olikohan Hughes pakannut mukaan ruokaa niin paljon, että Royllekin riittäisi, silloin kun hän oli toivonut Royta mukaan? Olisikohan tällä nytkin mukana ylimääräistä, varmuuden varalta? Miksi olisi, eihän hän ollut edes kutsunut Royta. Vaikka Hughes kyllä tuppasi liioittelemaan eväidensä kanssa aina, tilanteesta riippumatta. Aina oli ruokaa Royllekin.

15:53. Royn kynä napsahti poikki. Hän oli puristanut sitä liian lujaa. Hänen toimistonsa ovikin avautui samalla hetkellä.

"Eversti--"

"ARGH! Hyvä on sitten! Minä menen! Pois tieltä!" Roy karjaisi, nousi tuoliltaan ylös niin äkisti, että se kaatui, ja marssi sitten ulos huoneestaan, ohitse hämmentyneen näköisen naisen, joka oli vain tullut hakemaan hänen täyttämiään papereita.

"… eh…?" nainen sanoi jäädessään seisomaan ovelle, tietämättä yhtään mistä oli kyse.

* * *

"Hughes!" Roy huusi iloisella äänellä saapuessaan puistoon ja nähdessään sinne asettuneen perheen. Hughes kääntyi hänen suuntaansa hämmentyneen näköisenä.

"Roy? Eikö sinulla ollut tänään paljon töitä? Mistä tiesit…?"

"Voin tehdä ne myöhemmin. Kuulin Havocilta missä olit ja päätin tulla. Riittääkö minullekin tuota salaattia?" Roy vastasi, istuutui Hughesin viereen ja osoitti keskellä liinaa olevaa kanasalaattikulhoa.

Hughes räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä pari kertaa, ennen kuin purskahti nauruun.

"Totta kai! Sinulle riittää aina!"

Roy ei enää koskaan jättäisi piknikkiä väliin, ei mistään syystä. Gracia saisi katsella häntä sillä katseellaan ihan niin paljon kuin halusi, mutta Roy ei enää hylkäisi Hughesia.


End file.
